Often at trade shows, conventions or other public or quasi-public events there are booths with exhibits displaying information about a product or service. New exhibits at these trade shows and the like may range in price from $500 to over $5,000,000. Once these exhibits have been used at the trade show or the like, they are typically discarded. They are typically discarded as the owners of these used exhibits have no means of valuing them thereby in essence equating them to have little or no value.
However, previously-used exhibits do have value especially for those who do not have the monies to purchase a new exhibit and would prefer to purchase a previously-used exhibit at a price less than the cost of a new exhibit.
Hence, there is a need for owners of exhibits to be able to determine the value of a used exhibit thereby being able to sell it to those who desire to purchase a used exhibit rather than a new exhibit. However, there is no current means of evaluating a previously-used exhibit.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for accurately evaluating previously-used exhibits.